Sticks and Stones
At the Shiba House, Jayden and Mentor Ji watch the Rangers train. Emily defeats Mike in their sparring session. She apologizes and chases Mike back inside. Emily gets a bag of peas to help Mike's injuries. She starts her second chase and ends up falling on her face. Mia helps her to pick up the fallen peas and watches as Emily falls again. At the Sanzu River, Negatron swims to Master Xandred's ship. Octoroo gives him the assignment of the day. Back at the Shiba House, Emily gargles water and accidently spits in Mike's face. She apologizes to Mike, who tells her that she doesn't have to apologize all the time. Emily wishes she could be like Mia with her great cooking skills. Mike comforts her. In the city, Negatron begins his attack on the city by insulting the citizens. Bulk and Spike enter the scene and discuss whether Samurais wear boxers or briefs. Negatron blasts them to the ground. The Rangers finally make it to the scene. Negatron insults the Rangers one by one. The attack doesn't work on Yellow Ranger. Negatron knows that Red Ranger has a secret. Yellow Ranger fights alone against Negatron, who retreats after the brief battle. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers discuss their recent failure against Negatron. Mike notices that the Nighlok's attack didn't affect Emily. She tells everyone about being picked on as a kid. Emily's sister helped her to overcome the insults. Mike asks her why she is always down and ends up insulting her in the process. Emily leaves the room. Bulk and Spike adds more items to the Spoils of War collection. Spike feels down from their failure. Bulk tells them that they need to train harder. They race outside to find the Nighlok. Back at the Sanzu River, Negatron insults Octoroo and Dayu. He ponders why his attack failed on the Yellow Ranger. Back at the Shiba House, Mike interrupts Emily playing her flute. He apologizes to her. Emily tells him about her past and how her older sister, Serena, always helped her. Serena became sick and chose Emily to take her place as the Yellow Ranger. Negatron continues his attack in the city. The Rangers enter the scene and morph into action. Negatron insults the Blue Ranger to the ground. The Rangers use their weapons against the swarm of Moogers. Yellow Ranger faces off against the Nighlok, who struggles to insult her. Negatron insults Yellow Ranger about her sister and succeeds in his attempt. Green Ranger comes to her assistance. Yellow Ranger takes the opportunity to summon her Symbol Power to silence the Nighlok. She follows up with her Spin Sword attack. The Rangers defeat Negatron with the 5 Disc Beetle Cannon. Negatron grows to his large form. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Samurai Megazord. Negatrons blasts the Megazord with his Eye attack. The Megazord responds with a Combo Attack. The Rangers form the Beetle Blaster Megazord. Bulk and Spike enter the scene and watch as the Megazord defeats the Nighlok. Yellow Ranger faints in the cockpit. The insults finally got to her. Mike carries Emily on his back. She smiles as he praises her. The Rangers chase after an ice cream truck. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Samurai